2Twinz
by AllTheLosers
Summary: Kurogane breaks up with Fai. Fai along with Yui and his twin Sisters make up a band. Suggestions for songs/band name/scenarios are appreciated rated T because of the swearing in some of the songs!
1. Opening

**This diclaimer is for any and all chapters:**

**I do not own Tsubasa. Not even a plushie. TT n TT I don't even own this crappy laptop i'm using. It has issues, so if I miss a space, it's the laptops fault. This is the only way I can type in bed. **

* * *

"It's over Fai." Kurogane told his now ex boyfriend.

"I guess it is. Good bye, _Kurogane_" Fai said coldly and walked out of his boyfriends house, heart broken into a million pieces. He walked home slowly, even though it was raining. He didn't care. He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't show weakness.

Fai waited until he got home to start crying, he ran to his bedroom, passing his sister and his brother.

He slammed the door to his shared bedroom and fell on the bed crying,

"Why? Why? *Hic* why?" He kept crying. He didn't care how loud he was or that they had company. It was only Ashura, a family friend.

"Yui, maybe you should go see how Fai is?" Blonde haired Chi asked Fai's blonde twin Yui. Yui shook his head, no.

"Please Yui? He sounds really bad." Freya spoke up beside Chi.

"Chi, Freya, we should let him be for now. Anyway, I must be getting home" Ashura stated to the girls. He stood up, grabbed his coat and bid everyone good-bye. They all waved goodbye. Then the attention foucused back to Yui. Both girl stared at him, mploring him to go. Yui gave up and walked to his twins room. The crying only stopping for a short time when Yui knocked on the door.

"Fai? Can I come in?" Yui asked, worried. He heard sniffling and Fai's throat clearing.

"Uhm...sure...come in, Yui." Yui walked in and saw Fai sitting up on his bed, the sheets ruffled. Fai's eyes were red, but he was smiling, albeit a clearly fake smile. Yui sat down next to Fai.

"Fai, what happened?" Yui was trying to be sensitive, but he had to know what happned, so he would know what do next.

"Kurogane." Was all Fai said. Yui gasped, he realized something really bad had happened because Fai **never **called Kurogane by his first name. Usually he called him 'Kuro-sama' or 'Kuro-tan' or something along those lines. Yui wondered what to say or ask next. He didn't want to say something that would make Fai even more upset or mad at him. Fai saved Yui from having to ask something when he whispered,

"He broke up with me." Fai had an unusually cold voice. Yui had never heard Fai's voice sound cold lke that. Yui put his hand on Fai's shoulder,

"Maybe, Fai. Maybe we should do something to divert your anger." Fai looked at him funny.

"Anger?" Fai asked, looking confused, Yui just smiled and nodded at him.

"Yes, let's do something to make you less angry and make Kurogane feel bad that he dumped you. Got any ideas?" Fai thought that was a great idea, but didn't know what to do. Neither did Yui. They both sat in silence, thinking when they heard a voice from the doorway break the silence.

"Why don't you start a band? Fai can sing, Yui can play the Guitar, I can do bass and Chi can you do drums?" It was Freya. She stood in the doorway wearing his all-knowing smirk, while Chi with goofy clueless look was standing next to Freya. Yui snapped his fingers and looked at Fai. Fai had the same look Yui imagined he had. The face of a good plan.

"That's a really good idea, Freya. Fai you have an amazing voice. I can do backup vocals too." Yui said with a smile. Fai smiled a real smile and stood up, walking over to where he kept his music and papers. He grabbed a paper and pen. He sat down and turned to Freya, who had now taken a seat on the other bed, with Chi beside her.

"I agree with Yui, that is an amazing idea. What should the band be called though? How about two twins?" Fai asked, looking excited. Everyone was glad Freya had suggested a band. Yui stood up and walked over to where Fai was. He grabbed a pen and paper too and drew a picture. He showed everyone when he was done. It had a black border surrounding the words, "2Twinz" which was written in Blue and White. Fai grabbed it and scruitizned it, rubbing his chin.

"Well, It's well drawn, but nothing less from Yui," Fai laughed, Yui blushed a little. Fai continued, "The name is good for now. I know! How about Blonde Idiots?" Fai suggsted, smiling innocently. Yui gave him a funny look, so did Freya. Chi laughed.

"Uhm, Fai...that's abit stereotypical don't you think? Just because all four of us are blonde, doesn't mean we are idiots," Yui said

"Yui and I for sure, are not idiots." Freya interjected. Chi gave an indigant sqeak and smacked Freyas arm. Everyone laughed.

"I guess I am an idiot sometimes. Well, we'll stick with 2Twinz for now. Let's go grab our musical equipment and start practising!" Fai stood up and walked towards uis guitar, which was in the opposite side of the room.

"I'll get it, myself. You help Chi move her drums to the spare room. Fai." Yui didn't like people near his guitar.

Fai shook his head yes and walked off with Freya and Chi to their room.

* * *

**I hate being sick. I fell asleep at like 3 Pm and woke up at 7. Now i'm gonna have a harder time tha usual getting to sleep.**

**.**

**So This is an AU. Fai and Yui are twins. Their sisters are Chi and Freya. Ashura is the friend of all of them and he's not evil in this fic for now.**

**This is just the opening, most of the chapters, if I get them up contain Fai sining and Kurogane being in the same club and not knowing it's Fai singing. After he realizes it's Fai. Well he does stuff. I can't remember wha. My brains kinda mush right now, Cold + Gravol + COld relief pills+ tylenol = a cloudy brain. **

**I can't wait to go to the anime convention on Saturaday~. I'm dressing up as Fai while he was in infinity. It's gonna be hard wearing a Faipatch without glases, Like my bad pun? FAI patch? **

**Also, if anyone can suggest to me a better name than 2Twinz that would be great.**

**I apprecaite any and all reveiws. Flames will be used to attack annoying fan girls.**


	2. I don't wanna be in Love

Disclamimer: iTunes,iPod and all that stuff belongs to Peach.I mean APPLE.

Fai was glad he had graduated high school last year, all though Chi & Freya still had 2 years of school left. He has taken Music all four years of high school. High marks for all those reminicsed on his high school years while sitting lazily on the couch waiting for CHi and Freya to come home. As soon as memories of when he realizedhe was gay and started dating Kurogane he sighed indignantly and started to sing the first song that appeared on his iTunes. When the song started, Fai smiled, I love this song he thought.

As soon as the man started singing,Fai joined along,matching the pace and tone perfectly

_He's going out to forget they were together_

_All that time he was taking her for granted_

_She wants to see if there s more_

_than he gave she s looking for_

This song is perfect, we shouldsing this one first. Fai thought while singing

_He calls her up_

_He s trippin on the phone now_

_He doesn t want her out there_

_And alone now_

_He knows she s movin it_

_Knows she s using it_

_Now he s losing it_

_She don t care_

_Everybody put up your hands_

_Say I don t wanna be in love_

_I don t wanna be in love_

_Feel the beat now_

_If you ve got nothing left_

_Say I don t wanna be in love_

_I don t wanna be in love_

_Back it up now_

_You ve got a reason to live_

_Say I don t wanna be in love_

_I don t wanna be in love_

_Feelin' good now_

_Don t be afraid to get down_

_Say I don t wanna be in love_

_I don t wanna be in love_

_He was always giving her attention_

_Looking hard to find the things she mentioned_

_He was dedicated_

_But most suckers hate it_

_That girl was fine_

_But she didn t appreciate him_

_She calls him up_

_She s tripping on the phone now_

_He had to get up_

_And he ain t comin home now_

_He s tryin to forget her_

_That s how we come with him_

_When he first met her_

_When they first got together_

_Everybody put up your hands_

_Say I don t wanna be in love_

_I don t wanna be in love_

_Feel the beat now_

_If you got nothing left_

_Say I don t wanna be in love_

_I don t wanna be in love_

_Back it up now_

_You got a reason to live_

_Say I don t wanna be in love_

_I don t wanna be in love_

_Feelin' good now_

_Don t be afraid to get down_

_Say I don t wanna be in love_

_I don t wanna be in love_

_To the beat _

_You got nothing to lose_

_Don t be afraid to get down_

_We break up_

_It s something that we do now_

_Everyone has got to do it sometime_

_It s okay, let it go_

_Get out there and find someone_

_It s too late to be trippin' on the phone here_

_Get off the wire_

_You know everything is good here_

_Stop what you re doin'_

_You don t wanna ruin_

_The chance that you got to_

_find a new one_

_Everybody put up your hands_

_Say I don t wanna be in love_

_I don t wanna be in love_

_Feel the beat now_

_If you got nothing left_

_Say I don t wanna be in love_

_I don t wanna be in love_

_Back it up now_

_You got a reason to live_

_Say I don t wanna be in love_

_I don t wanna be in love_

_Feelin' good now_

_Don t be afraid to get down_

_Say I don t wanna be in love_

_I don t wanna be in love_

The song endedand Fai stopped singing,letting the nextsong comeon,he turned the volume downon his compter so it would be background noise. He walked to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigertor, He takes a big gulpand sits down at the kitchen table.

"That was some wonderful singing Fai." Fai jumped and looked up in shock, it was Yui. He had on an apron,presumably from hisjob as a baker in the bakery down the street. Yui was the only one in the family who had a job. It made excellant money and Yui was an amazing baker soFai didn't need a job.

"Oh,...hi, Yui. Home so soon? DId you hear me singing?" Fai asked embarassed. Yui nodded and sat down. He handed Fai a white box that said."LeMeilleurChocolat" on top. Fai squealed and ripped the box open and stared at the chocolates inside.

"Oh Fai, you have a lovely voice. What was it that you were singing?" Yui asked, grabbing a chocolate for himself. Fai held his finger,chewed his chocolate treat, swallowed and said,

"It was 'I don't wanna be in love' by Good Charlotte.I;m thinking we shouldsing that." Fai grabbed another chocolate and proceded to gobble it. Yui just laughed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yes,it was as Fai said, 'I don't wanna be in love' by Good Charlotte. This fic, should be fewatruing lots of Cobra Starshipsince I lovethat have any songs you'd like tell me. BUT, it has to have somemeaning relating to love. OR something like Everybodysfool. It can'treally be a happy song.

EXAMPLEsince I have no idea what the HELL I am talking about\

Everyboys fool canbe used

Belong with me By Taylor Swift can not be. I like that song, but it doesn't work

Any three days grace is awesome.

If there's a scenario you want them to be singing in tellme, but remember,it has to connect to this fic. This fic is slightly connected one-shots. They kinda connect, but not really.

I can't think staright, It sucks when you don't make sense y=to yourself.

\

Onemore thing to annoy you with

I HATE THIS LAPTOP


	3. Decode

A/n:I forgot to say that there is a computer in the spare room where they practise as a band. And no, it's not an apartment. They live in an actual house.

Great, now my MOM is sick. I thought I could work on my Story that was supposed to come out in February, BUT its kinda saved on my dads computer and I can never get onto to use his...

I disclaim everything and anything.

~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*

"Fai! We're home!" Freya called from the doorway as she and Chi walked in and set their stuff down. Chi hung up her white backpack that said 'angel' on the back with a pair of wings. She grabbed Freyas black backpack that had nothing written on it and hung it up as well. Freya hung up both of their coats. Fai walked into the front hall carrying sheets of paper with him. He waited until they were done and were standing in front of him. He handed them the pieces of paper.

"There, that will be our first piece. We will practise it and only if you girls want we will perform it. You can suggest any song you want also." Fai told both of them, smiling.

`Well Fai, I think this will work. I like this song actually.`Freya answered looking over the sheet music, she looked at Chi, who was studying the sheet music for the drums. She whsipered,

`Mmm...yea...I can do this. Looks easy enough. Sure Fai. This is great. I can do this. Have you shown it to Yui yet?`` Chi asked the last part loud enough for Fai to hear. He shook his head.

``Yui is still at work. He came home for a bit then had to go back. He brought some chocolate. I didn`t eat all of it either!` Fai walked to the kitchen and retreived the white box Yui brought home. He opened it up to reveal 4 chocolate treats. Chi grabbed the box and ran to the spare room. Freya chased after her.

`Hey! I get two of those too! Wait!!`Fai also followed. Freya stopped when she saw everything in the spareroom. There was a drum set on a stand in the corner, two guitar stands that held a bass and a guitar. There was a microphone? Neither Freya or Chi had ever seen the microphone stand before. Fai stood next to the stand and smiled.

`Nice eh? I got it for cheap from the music store down the street. Yes, I have always insisted on giving me money. I don`t know why, but who cares? I was able to get all sorts of goodies. Not only the mike stand, but new amps, new stand for the guitars. I also bought the platform for the drumset,oh and a bunch of guitar picks and drum sticks.`` Fai went over to a cupboard and pulled out the guitar picks and drum sticks, showing them to Chi and Freya. Chi walked over to the cupboard and pulled out some books that were there. She held them up to Fai.

`What are these Fai?` She asked. Fai smiled and handed them to Freya who was standing behind CHi.

`These are musical books. Like, Some for guitar, some for bass and some for drums. All kinds of music.I wanted to get some recording equipment, but couldn`t find any for a good price.` Freay opened them up and flipped through them.

`That sounds great Fai. Whattime is Yui supposed to be home? So we can practise?¨ Freya asked Fai who was standing next to the microphone,plugging it in. She looked over to Chi, who was sitting on the drum seat,drum sticks in her hand,ready to play.

``He should be home around...5 o'clock I think." Fai sat down at the desk and turned on the computer. While waiting for the computer to load he turned to Chi and Freya, who were practising with their instruments, Chi with her drums and Freya was tuning her bass. Fai stood up,

"So, Chi, Freya, how was school?" He asked, smiling and walking aimlessly around the room, hands in his pockets, waiting for his computer to answered first,

"It was good, I had a test in Science about Ionic compounds. Easy stuff." Freya scoffed at Chi's statement. Science, easy?

"Yea, sure. Science, easy. I handed in my art project today, the teacher said mine looks good." Freya answered. She went back to tuning her guitar. Fai smiled, glad his sisters were doing well in school. He had good marks until grade 12, when he met, Kurogane. When Fai remembered Kurogane, he gave a huge sigh of indignation and threw his hands up in the air and sat down angrily, trying to take his mind off that heart-breaker bastard. Fai opened iTunes and chose the song they were going to sing, they could practise till Yui came home. Fai turned to Freya,

"Freya, can you do Guitar just until Yui comes home?" Freya put down her bass and said,

"Sure, I can do that, I can do guitar too."

"Thank you Freya, that's great." After waiting a bit for everything to load and Freya to tune the guitar Fai turned to Freya and Chi asking,

"Are you girls ready to go? Got everything ready?" They both nodded at Fai, he smilied and turned back to his computer. He turned and the song, got up and walked to his mic, ready to sing.

Fai closed his eyes, and his body bounced to the beat of the song,

_How can I decide what's right? _

_When you're clouding up my mind _

_I can't win your losing fight all the time _

_How can I ever own what's mine _

_When you're always taking sides _

_But you won't take away my pride _

_No not this time _

_Not this time _

...You bastard

_How did we get here? _

_Well I used to know you so well_

_How did we get here? _

_Well I think I know _

I'll make you regret breaking up with me...

_The truth is hiding in your eyes _

_And its hanging on your tongue _

_Just boiling in my blood_

_But you think that I can't see _

_What kind of man that you are _

_If you're a man at all _

_Well I will figure this one out _

_On my own _

_(I'm screaming "I love you so")_

_On my own _

_(My thoughts you can't decode)_

...You'll want to be with me again,

_How did we get here? _

_Well I used to know you so well, yeah_

_How did we get here? _

_Well I think I know _

But, I won't let you...

_Do you see what we've done? _

_We've gone and made such fools of ourselves _

_Do you see what we've done? _

_We've gone and made such fools of ourselves _

...Maybe if you beg at my feet, I might consider it.

_Yeah...!_

_How did we get here? _

_Well I used to know you so well, yeah yeah_

_How did we get here? _

_Well I used to know you so well _

_I think I know _

_I think I know _

_Ooh, there is something _

_I see in you _

_It might kill me _

_I want it to be true _

When the song finished, Fai sat down and breathed a big sigh.

"Hyuu, that was good. Freya, that was amazing, I knew you could play the bass and guitar. I didn't know you were that good! And Chi! That was epic, I never knew you could play the drums so well! I thought that it was just a hobby, but whew." Fai smiled and took a big drink of the water he had next to his computer. He tossed two bottles to Freya, who handed one to Chi.

"Fai you were pretty amazing too! I'm in awe at your voice. It almost matched the singers voice." Freya praised Fai before taking a drink of water. Chi took a drink of water and said,

"Thank you Fai, I don't tend to let people know about my drumming skills, strange I know. I agree with Freya about your voice. What song was it by the way?" Fai was about to answer when someone answered for him,

"It was Decode by Paramore. Good song too. Can someone help me with this? It's heavy." It was Yui, lugging some big electronics. Fai, Chi and Freya all stood up to go over to Yui.

"Yui! You're home so early!" Fai exclaimed.

"Indeed you are." Freya agreed.

"Hello Yui. May I ask what is this?" Chi asked, poking the electronic things by Yui's feet. Yui looked down and smiled,

"It's recording equipment. For our band? I was telling Syaoran, my friend at work, about our band and he said he had some recording equipment. In exchange I took a couple of his shifts and paid him half now." Yui laughed, "He said I can pay the rest when he become famous. Now can you help me? Theres still some more in the hallway. Syaoran drove me home with all the stuff." Yui didn't have a car, too much money to buy, keep up and pay for gas. He walked to work everyday, it was only 5 minutes away.

"I'll go grab the ones ok? Chi? Freya? One of you want to help me?" Fai asked walking towards the hallway. Chi followed after Fai, calling

"I'll help you Fai! Wait for me!" When Chi got to the hallway Fai was already picking up two microphone like things. He motioned to Chi to pick up a box of CD's and tapes. Chi grabbed them and followed Fai back to the room.

* * *

I keep meaning to use I hate Everything About You, no idea why I haven't used it yet.

Again Suggestions for a new Band Name/Song/Scenario are appreciated.

Wow three chapters in two days, new record for me.


	4. Chance Meeting

A/n: This was an idea I got after working on chapter 4 (which is now Chapter 5). It messes up the chapter but whatever.

Thank you to **TrueDespairOverlord** The only to person to have reviewed! Thank you!

Didja hear that FUNimation is dubbing Tokyo Revelations and Shunraiki? (Not a rumour) I for one am happy

Y'all know I DO NOT OWN THIS!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It's such a beautiful day, Fai thought as he sat on the grass underneath the Sakura tree. I almost wish..._he_...was here with me. But, he's not, **he **broke up with **me**. It wasn't my fault, was it? No, of course not. Fai laid back against the Sakura tree, trying to forget about Kurogane. It was so peaceful that after a little while, Fai fell asleep,

"Hey, are you ok?" A voice asked, disturbing Fai from his sleep. He opened his eyes and saw black. But it wasn't dark out, his jacket was over his face. It must have blown there while I was asleep, Fai thought.

"Hey. Hello?" The voice asked again. That voice sounds familiar for some reason, can't remember why, Fai thought sleepily. Fai put his hand up to his jacket and slowed began to drag it off his hair and face, when he got it past his hair the voice spoke again,

"Oh, are you Fai? Or Yui?" Fai's hand stopped, how did they know my name? Fai thought. He sat up quickly, the jacket landing in his lap as he did. He stared up at the person and as their eyes met, Fai felt the blood fade away from his face. No! Not **him!** He thought.

"K-kuro..." It was...Kurogane...he was standing right in front of Fai. Fai stared up in horror, Kurogane smiled and reached his hand out to Fai,

"Fai! I made a b-" Kurogane was cut off by Fai slapping his hand away,

"Save it. I don't want to hear it." Fai said as coldly as he could. Kurogane called him a liar, well he was going to live up to his 'reputation' and lie again, "I don't love you anymore," Kurogane had pulled his hand back as if something had burned it, his face in shock. Fai stood up, and walked away slowly. I still love you Kuro-tan, but...I...., Fai thought. He collapsed on the ground by the park entrance, crying and heaving.

"I'm sorry..." Fai coughed out, between crying. He went to put on his jacket, looking to his. CRAP, he thought, my jacket is by the tree. I have to go get or Yui will have my head. Fai got up slowly and started to walk back to the tree.

"Fai! I have your jacket." Kurogane called out to Fai. Fai stopped and clenched his fists. He wouldn't cry. He **wouldn't**. Kurogane ran up to him and handed him jacket. Fai accepted it,

"Thank you, _Kurogane_," He thanked Kurogane coldly. Kurogane flinched a little at the use of his full name. Fai turned to walk away when he felt something grab him from behind and flip him forward and crush him into their chest.

Kurogane was hugging him.

"Fai, just listen," He started, Fai struggled against Kurogane. He got out of the hug and turned to face Kurogane with a mad expression on his face.

"No _Kurogane, _**you** just listen! I don't love you!" Fai yelled and ran away, tears spilling over.

"Fai! Wait!" Kurogane yelled after Fai, but he didn't move as Fai got farther and farther away. I'm sorry Kuro-puu, I do love you, Fai thought while crying.

Fai didn't stop running until he got to his house and into his room. He locked the door and hid under the covers, crying non-stop for two hours. Stopping only when he heard Chi and Freya walk in the door. I can't let them know, smile to hide the pain, smile to fool them. Fai thought.

"Hah, a smile. That's what got me in trouble in the first place.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yes, eventually they will get back together (maybe)

Think Acid Tokyo and Infinity, That was my basis for the way they were acting, except I changing Kuroganes character a teeeny bit.

Revieew (please?)

Suggest anything you want. except them getting back together, not yet


End file.
